Family 100
by rockhotch31
Summary: My milestone 100th story! And Thanksgiving in the US is fast approaching. This is my continued story with my OC Caitlyn Barkley Hotchner, married to Aaron and the blended family they have developed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Did you really doubt this verse would not be my 100** **th** **story? Really? And I think y'all know pretty much what it's going to be about. Did you not anticipate that as well give the date on the calendar?**

 ***smiles* I didn't think that either of you my loyal readers. I luvs ya all! Thank you for making this milestone possible.**

 **I've got to do it again; as badly as it hurts given the absolutely horrible exit they gave TG after 11 years. All rights to the** _ **Criminal Minds**_ **characters belong to Mark Gordon Productions, CBS and ABC Studios.**

 **I have to admit one thing to you, my loyal readers. This is not a fully written story. I took too much down time after writing my last one and forgot that writing chapters can take eight hours or more of my time. That said, I'm writing away and far enough ahead that I can start posting. So much so, I keep my promises; you will get a chapter a day.**

 ***Knightly bow***

 **I'll get to you at the end my luvs.**

Chapter 1

After their trip to the ranch, Matt and Lauren had found a very small but cozy one bedroom apartment in the Georgetown district to move in to. To their credit, which made Cait and Aaron very proud, they had scoured garage sales around the area to furnish it with Matt using his sizeable trust funds between what Cait and Dave had established for the boys. The items they collected had taken over Matt's parking spot in the garage.

The weekend before Labor Day, the whole family pitched in getting them moved in along with two of Matt's buddies and their pickup trucks; Pete being one. Cait eyed them, taking a drink of her beer, sitting on the second hand couch in the tiny living room.

Matt looked at her. "Really mom? The living in sin look? You and dad lived together how long before you two got married."

"And I didn't get pregnant," Cait fired back.

"You can't," Matt countered.

"True that," Cait smiled.

"But do you see where your mother is heading this conversation," Aaron asked.

Matt smiled. "Yes dad. We have no room in our lives right now for a child." Cait eyed him deeply. "Trust me mom – we have full buy in."

"Live up to that," Cait, Aaron and Dave growled together.

Matt and Lauren looked at the three of them with smiles as Matt kissed Lauren's cheek. Cait and Aaron clinked their long neck beer bottles together.

Jack looked at Mike. "I know what they're talking about now," he smiled. Mike shook his head, giving Jack's head a gentle push.

Dave looked at Cait and Aaron. "The no pajama's code is gone?" The boys and Lauren all laughed. Dave looked at Jack. "When did you grow up on me?" Jack just proudly smiled back at him.

"It's called fifth grade Dave," Cait said. "They get the video. We explain it to him better than that."

"Before he sees it," Aaron added. "It's called being parents Dave."

"Wise choice," Dave intoned. Cait and Aaron rolled their eyes at each other. The boys and Lauren laughed more.

-00CM00-

The week before Thanksgiving the team was out in the bay area of California, working a major case. An unsub was dropping bodies, alternating between the San Francisco and Oakland areas. While Cait didn't join them on the trip, because of the alternate dump sites and no link in victimology, the case had proved to be tough one. Cait was consulting from Quantico on her days there; and from home every night, given the cross country time change after she had got Jack to bed. But there was one problem.

When the team left for the case, Cait was battling a huge fall head cold, due to her seasonal allergies. The DC area had a beautiful and long fall season. The weather didn't play well with those allergies. And Cait was also working on a major consult for Jack Garrett's team as well with them in Europe. The time difference between the two teams, resulting in eighteen hour days, plus prepping for teaching, were wearing her down more.

With the week moving on, the team, especially Aaron and Dave could hear her getting sicker. While Aaron was in the shower Thursday morning in their shared hotel room, Dave secretly called Garcia.

"OMG my Italian Stallion, you are good," Garcia said. "I was about to send you a covert text."

"Good morning to you Penelope," Dave said. "What would have that covert text said?"

"That I just got an email from Chief Cruz he sent to the office staff. Cait called in sick today. She's working from home on your and Jack's cases."

Dave frowned. "Aaron is worried; so am I. Thanks for the heads-up Penelope."

"Any time Sir Rossi."

"And Garcia – Aaron does not know this."

Garcia hit a button on her keyboard, which Rossi heard. "Email already sent sir. But I'm so, so worried about her."

"Garcia, Cait is like you; damned determined. And we both know the old adage. Doctors make the worst patients." Dave smiled. "You're the best Garcia."

"Rossi, just make her take care of herself."

Dave smiled. "I won't be that gentle. I know how to argue with her." He paused. "And Penelope, I know how to win this argument with her. I'll admit that will be a first. And I'll have to play dirty to win the argument. I need your help."

"Tell me what you need Sir Rossi."

-00CM00-

The team was sitting around the conference room the SFPD had provided them, eating their quick breakfasts. Morgan was pacing around as he ate. "Why can't we get a handle on this SOB? We know he's connected somehow to the BART system. He's dumping his victims in alleys near stations connecting the two cities. We got two more victims and are still behind this bastard."

"Because the victimology is all over the map," Emily said, taking a bite.

"And add in the alternate dump zones that are all over the map. He hasn't used the same one twice," JJ said.

"He's taunting us," Dave said. Morgan pointed at him.

"The link is obviously the BART system," Reid said. "That's the quickest way to get between the two cities. But I agree with Emily; until we can narrow down our search, based on victimology, that doesn't help us. And Garcia has already searched BART employees for our limited profile and has come up with nothing."

"The police have extra presence on all BART platforms between the two cities," Tara said.

Just then, Hotch's cellphone rang. He looked at it. "It's Cait," he said. "Hi Doc; got something for us?"

"Yes, I think," she started to say and then had a horrible coughing spell. The team shook their heads.

"Damnit Doc," Aaron growled. "Are you OK?"

"Aaron, I'm fine. It's just been a long week. I just got Jack's team current case off my plate. They're on their way home."

"You don't sound like it."

"Aaron do you want a possible lead or not?"

"What ya got Cait," Morgan asked.

"Following your initial profile, I've dug a bit deeper into my research and studies. And I'm just throwing this out. What we do know is the kill method. It's quick, easy and no hesitation - one quick, deep slash across the carotid artery in the neck. We've looked at everything but medical workers with the family background we profiled with a blood lust complex in their background as well that uses the BART. It's all electronic pay now. They don't accept cash."

Dave shook his head. "It's worth a shot."

"I've already got Garcia working on it," Cait said, coughing more. The cough was a deep, congested one.

Hotch looked at his phone that pinged. "Doc, I've to go. It's Garcia; I think she may have a hit on your lead."

"Go; and stay safe all of you," Cait said, coughing more.

Three hours later, Aaron and Dave stared down their unsub in an alley off an Oakland stop of the BART with their guns drawn. "I'll kill him!" John Jacobs hollered at them, holding a knife to the victim's throat.

"You move that knife, I plant a bullet in your brain," Aaron growled.

Jacobs started to draw the knife across his latest victim's throat. He didn't get far.

-00CM00-

An hour later with the scene starting to calm, Aaron got in the Bureau SUV and rapidly sent a text to Mike. _The case is done. Please call me ASAP. I want an update on your mom._ He and Dave were shaking hands with the lead detectives from Oakland and San Francisco PD when his phone rang. They headed to the SUV as Aaron answered the call. "Hi son – what's up with mom?"

"She's got bronchitis dad. Janice came by the house on a stealth mission instigated by Uncle Dave. She prescribed a strong inhaler that I picked up on the way home from school. Mom is already on it and just conked out on the couch. And she's not coughing as much. Jack's homework is done and I'm making mac and cheese for us for dinner. It's what Jack wanted and I ran with it."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks son; I appreciate you being the back-up."

"I'll always back you dad. Just thank Uncle Dave for kicking mom's butt without really kicking her butt," he smiled. "She needed it. And Jack wants to talk to you," Mike said, handing his phone to Jack.

Aaron walked to the SUV that Dave was already in, talking with Jack. He opened the door and sat down in the driver's seat. "I love you too buddy. I'll be home sometime tomorrow." He listened and smiled. "Enjoy the mac and cheese and sleep well. I'll see you then." He listened a bit more. "Good night sons; I love you both," and ended the call.

He looked at Dave. "What the hell did you do?"

Dave smiled. "Garcia gave me the 4-1-1 on Cait's condition. She didn't go into the office today."

"Damnit Dave, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because your team needed you head down in this case. And I had a plan."

"A plan?"

"I can't win an argument with your wife so I went around her back and Garcia got me Janice's phone number. I called and told Janice what was going on. She told me she'd take care of it." He looked at Hotch. "I'm assuming she did," he smiled.

Hotch shook his head and gave him the update; and then smiled at him. "Thanks Dave," he said, buckling his seatbelt and starting the engine.

As they drove to the SFPD, Dave looked at him. "We need to talk a bit more."

"Dave?"

"Aaron, we can catch a meal on the fly while we pack up to head home at the PD. But we all need sleep; or we'll be in the same shape as Cait. And since it's now past three, our hotel rooms for tonight are on the bill. How 'bout we head to the hotel after we're done packing up, grab some sleep and leave at three am? We're flying by four; with the time difference back to the east coast, we're home by noon. And since we're in the office all next week, we can do our reports for the case on Monday." Hotch looked at him. "First thing - scout's honor. I'll put the team's feet to the fire for seven hours of sleep in a bed."

Aaron smiled at him. "You just keep thinking Dave."

"Why you pay me the big bucks Aaron," Dave smugly said.

The two of them entered the conference room to the team already starting to pack up everything. Hotch laid out Dave's plan. Emily smiled. "The Chinese is already ordered. How's Cait?"

"She's got bronchitis," Hotch said. "And on meds that Mike said are already working. When I talked to him, he said she was soundly sleeping on the couch and not coughing. Jack told me he woke up a couple times last night to her horribly coughing."

Reid frowned. "What about Thanksgiving? My parents are coming."

Hotch looked at him. "She's got the weekend to get better. Her folks are coming Tuesday. Sean, Leslie and the boys will be there Wednesday morning. I think we'll be good Reid," he smiled.

Tara looked at Hotch. "I'm not coming if it means Cait is pushing herself to cook for all of us over her getting better."

"I agree," JJ said. The rest of the team nodded their heads.

Hotch looked at them. "Let's just get some sleep tonight, get home tomorrow and get into the office on Monday to wrap this case up. I should know more by then."

-00CM00-

A little after one-thirty the next afternoon, Aaron and Dave quietly walked into the home. Cait was peacefully sleeping on the couch with Max curled around the back of her legs and Bella sleeping next to her chest, her head under Cait's neck.

Dave shook his head. "I'm not disturbing that," he whispered with a smile. "I'm gonna head home, take care of a few things and come back to make spaghetti for dinner for all of us. Get some burger thawed out."

"Thanks Dave," Aaron smiled. "Mike and I will make some lettuce salads and garlic bread for all of us."

 **###**

 **A/N: I'm sure I said it last year, but I'll say it again. Coming up with a new twist on this story every year is a challenge. I like challenges. :D**

 **Btw, Janice is Janice Marshall, one of Cait's dear doctor friends. She appeared in my story** _ **Family Scares**_ **. BART is Bay Area Rapid Transit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the well wishes, reviews, favorite and following alerts. You peeps are awesome!**

Chapter 2

Cait woke up Saturday morning to the smell of bacon frying. She smiled and thought _that's not a bad thing to wake up to_. She got out of bed, pulled her glasses off her nightstand and put them on. She pulled on a pair of Aaron's FBI blue sweatpants from their shared dresser, a pair of the wool socks with the rubber soles and a Georgetown sweatshirt and headed towards the kitchen. The first one to reach her was her baby.

Rubbing down Bella, she smiled. "Thanks luvs; I've enjoyed my cuddle bunny." Max walked up, wagging his tail and got loves as well.

"I haven't," Jack groused, sitting at the lunch counter with Dave. Aaron and Mike were cooking. Jack took another drink of his apple juice as Dave winked at Cait, sipping his coffee.

Cait rubbed his head. "I thought you loved Bella. I'm hearing a little jealousy from you."

"I'm your cuddle bud."

Cait smiled and kissed his head. "You'll always be that in my world Jack." She looked at him deeply. "But you know what?" Jack looked at her. "Matt told me that once a long time ago."

Jack shook his head. "Message received mom."

Cait winked at Dave and kissed Jack's cheek. "I hate my boys growing up on me. I want my little boys that love snuggles and tickle fests," she said, grabbing Jack and tickling the spots she knew would get to him. Jack happily laughed.

Jack hugged her. "Are you feeling better? I was worried about you."

Cait kissed the top of his head. "I'm feeling much better," she smiled, sharing a kiss on the cheek with Dave.

"You slept like a rock last night," Aaron said.

Cait walked into the kitchen and accepted his hug. "No kisses yet my loves; but I'm feeling much better. And if I snored last night, what does Morgan say?" He laughed, releasing her.

"We all know the line mom," Mike smiled, giving her a hug.

"Doc, how do you really feel?"

Cait rubbed his side as he turned to pour the scrambled eggs into the skillet Mike had cooked the bacon in. "I'm not one hundred percent. But given how I felt a couple days ago, I'll take the improvement." She wagged a finger at Dave. "Speaking of paybacks…"

Dave smiled. "Ooooo I think I finally got my payback for all the arguments I've lost with you." Cait smiled at him as Aaron pulled her into another hug.

"You warm enough Doc?"

Cait smiled and hugged him deeply, kissing his cheek. "I'm good my love. And the fireplace is roaring. I'm more than warm." She looked at the skillet and pointed. "Just don't burn my breakfast." Aaron turned back to the stove as Cait pulled a glass out of the cupboard and went to the fridge to get some orange juice.

Mike looked at Jack. "Toast patrol or setting the table?"

"Toast," Jack said. "I always get stuck setting the table." Mike smiled and pulled plates and glasses out of the cupboard as Jack climbed out of his chair.

-00CM00-

Aaron looked around the table at his team Monday morning. "Anything else we need to discuss?"

"Honestly Hotch," JJ asked. He nodded with a smile at her. "Back down on the Phoenix consult with me. I've found it's more complicated than I originally thought. I could really use Cait's help."

"JJ I'm sorry. But the COP is a buddy with one of the associate directors of the Bureau. I'm getting my butt hammered. And while Cait won't be in the office this week, she's getting well enough she can help you out," he smiled.

Dave looked at JJ. "Come to my office and lay out the case to the two of us. I think between us three, we can work it out," he smiled. JJ smiled, giving him a point.

"So Thanksgiving is on," Reid asked.

Morgan shook his head, getting out of his chair. "Pretty Ricky – it's Cait. You doubted that?" He looked at Tara. Lewis pushed Reid's head. "Thank you Tara," he smiled, pointing at her.

Emily looked at Hotch getting out of his chair. "Hotch, is Cait really better?"

Aaron smiled. "She's slept through the last three nights without coughing. She's finally getting caught up." He smiled more. "And had a chance to finally get a mutt in line with her way of thinking."

"Mudgie would be offended at that," Dave said.

Aaron shook his head. "Bella has been the problem child. Would Mudg be proud of that?"

Dave shook his head. "Damn; you've hung around that wife of your too much." The team all laughed, getting up from the table.

Cait was just finishing her consult with JJ and Dave when Mike walked in the door, home from using the Georgetown library for a research paper that was due at the end of the semester. "See you both Thursday," Cait said. She looked up to see Mike coming in the kitchen with a huge smile on his face.

"Look what I found alongside the road," he thumbed over his shoulder. Cait got up from the lunch counter chair to see Jake walking in behind Mike, with a bag's shoulder strap over this shoulder.

Jake was recovering from a season ending ACL tear in his right knee suffered in the preseason. "What are you doing here," Cait asked.

Jake smiled, pulling her into a hug. "My rehab has me doing three weeks of work and then one week off. Then I move to the next step. It's my week off. I asked the team if I could join my family for the holiday and they said yes. Here I am," he said hugging Cait. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better," Cait said, returning the hug. "How's your knee doing?"

"It's coming along," Jake said. "I'll be ready to go by spring practice. I hope you don't mind the surprise."

"Not at all," Cait smiled. "I've missed you," she said, hugging him again. "You can take Matt's room."

"How's the living in sin couple doing?" Jake asked with his wicked smile.

"They're settled in and busy with school. Law school is forcing Matt to become a more diligent student with his studies instead of just skating by on his intelligence," she smiled. "And when all else fails…"

"He calls dad, begging for answers," Mike said, shaking his head. "He's still a lazy ass."

Cait looked at him. "Which dad knows and has put the clamp on."

"Thank you dad," Mike smiled. "Matt needs his ass kicked."

Cait looked at Mike. "And you don't think your feeb father and Unit Chief hasn't done that?"

Mike smiled. "Rock on dad!" Cait tried to stifle a yawn. "Mom? You OK?"

Cait smiled at him, rubbing his arm. "I've had a busy morning with reports for Cruz to wrap up Garret's team case. And an over hour long consult with Dave and JJ. I'm not one hundred percent." Mike eyed. "But damn close," she smiled at him. "But an hour nap would sure help."

"What do you have planned for dinner," Mike asked.

"Chow Mein noddle hotdish," she said, looking at her watch. "Which I can get made after my nap. Just get me up in an hour."

"Or I can make the hot dish and you can sleep," Mike countered.

"Thank you," Cait said, rubbing his chest. "I just need an hour. Go work on your research paper."

Jake yawned as well. "I was up at oh-dark-thirty to catch my flight from Green Bay to Chicago. And then had a three hour layover at O'Hare. There's no snoozing there. I'm joining you in the nap world," he smiled at Cait. Cait pointed at them. The three left for their bedrooms.

Bella looked around the house and then went into Cait and Aaron's bedroom. She hopped on the bed and settled around Cait's legs. Cait smiled as she drifted off.

-00CM00-

Jake was up the next morning to see Jack off to school, enjoying a bowl of oatmeal with him and a large glass of apple juice. Cait smiled at the two of them at the lunch counter. Aaron walked into the kitchen in his suit. Cait handed him his own bowl of oatmeal. "Sit down and eat with the guys Aaron," she smiled.

Aaron took the third chair as Cait gave him a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. Jake looked at her. "What time do mom and dad get in?"

Cait smiled. "You are not going to believe this."

"What," Jake asked.

"Our three ding-a-ling brothers and their wives gave them a weekend at the Fairmont Hotel for their anniversary present for this weekend."

"You're shitting me," Jake said. Aaron looked at Cait.

Cait shook her head. "Honestly, Patty kicked Tom's ass into doing it so the trip wouldn't be so hard on them to come here. They left at four this morning California time on a non-stop flight from Frisco. They get in around noon."

"How the hell did Tom luck out marrying her?"

Cait laughed. "Someone had to feel sorry for him." Jake roared with laughter.

Aaron smiled at Cait. "Let me guess Doc."

Cait smiled. "Patty and I talk; I might have made a suggestion," she winked at him.

"You rock mom," Jack said, finishing off his oatmeal, getting down from his chair with his bowl and juice glass. He rinsed the bowl and put it and the glass in the dishwasher.

Cait looked at the clock. "Mister, you have five minutes to get ready for the bus including brushing your teeth."

Jack sped out of the kitchen. "I'm motoring mom." Cait smiled at Aaron.

Jake looked at Cait. "If I can use your vehicle, I'll got get them at the airport."

Cait smiled. "They'll love the surprise."

Aaron rubbed his shoulder getting off his chair with his empty bowl. "They will Jake," he smiled. "I know we all love it."

"Thanks Aaron," Jake smiled, and looked at Cait. "Why don't you go back to bed for a bit. I'll get Jack on the bus."

Aaron smiled. "I take him down to the end of the driveway now that the cold weather has set in to wait for the bus as I leave for work."

"Care if I ride along? The walk back up the hill wouldn't hurt my knee," Jake smiled.

Aaron smiled as Jack tumbled down the steps with his school bookbag. "Let's roll Jake," he smiled. He kissed Cait. "Jake is right; crawl back in bed and sleep a bit more. It won't hurt you. You've got a lot to do in the next two days."

Cait kissed him. "I'm in," she smiled. "Have a good day," she said rubbing his chest. "Tell the team to call me if they need any help." Aaron smiled and kissed her again. Jake smiled at the two of them. Cait kissed Jack good-bye and the three of them dressed for the weather with Aaron pulling on his wool coat, wrapping the scarf that Cait gave him before they were married around his neck.

Cait looked at Bella. "You my nap partner?" Bella loudly barked, wagging her tail. "Let's do it girl," she smiled. Cait put her glasses on the nightstand next to her side and climbed in under the covers. She smiled as Bella hopped up on the bed. "This is your reward for being a good girl." Bella barked with her lab smile and nestled around Cait's knees as she settled in.

-00CM00-

The team was enjoying their morning coffee BS session together in the Bullpen, including Garcia. Gina Sharp and Brian Anderson joined them. "Damn, I hate walking into Hotch and Cait's house empty handed," Emily said. "Even Declan hit me over the head about it last night." Garcia shook her head.

JJ was deep in thought. "Jayje?" Reid asked. He got no response. "Jennifer?" They all looked at her and could see her mind working.

JJ looked at them, snapping her fingers. "I've got the perfect idea," she smiled.

"So give it up already," Tara said. JJ smiled at her and filled in the team on her plan.

Morgan smiled looking at Emily. "I love it."

"It's perfect," Emily smiled. "Jayje, you are the best."

"And I know just where to get them," Garcia smiled.

Brian smiled at her. "I did the back-up on site check at Betsy's Bloomers with the Replicator case. Is that where you are thinking?"

"Exactly," Garcia smiled, pointing at him.

"I'm in," Brian smiled. Gina smiled.

-00CM00-

Jake smiled at his parents coming through the security doors at Reagan International. He pulled Maggie off her feet with his hug and then hugged Jarrod. "Surprise," he smiled.

Maggie rubbed his chest. "What are you doing here?"

Jake smiled. "Number one, helping my three favorite nephews get their mom feeling better. Two – I got a week off from rehabbing my knee. Where did you think I'd be?" he smiled.

Maggie looked at him. "How is Cait?"

Jake smiled. "Ready to rock and roll and do her awesome Thanksgiving." He looked at his dad. "How was the Fairmont?"

"Outstanding and greatly appreciated," Jarrod smiled. "We had the weekend to adjust to the time change and the flight. That was huge for us."

Jake smiled. "You can thank Cait for that. She and Patty talk." They moved to the baggage carousel. Being first class passengers, Jarrod and Maggie's bags appeared first. Jake grabbed one as Jarrod grabbed the second.

The reunion at the home on Deer Valley Road was wonderful. "We miss you so much," Maggie said, hugging Cait. "And stop scaring us!"

Cait laughed, looking at her. "It was bronchitis mom. A normal, medical text book malady. I just got overworked and I'm better," she said hugging Maggie. Cait looked at her dad.

"Oh shit Maggie; the spark is back in those eyes of hers," he smiled.

Cait pulled him into a hug. "I missed you too dad," she said, kissing his cheek. Jake smiled at them. Cait rubbed her dad's arm. "Your room is ready as usual," she smiled. "Go take a quick nap." Maggie looked at her. "Major prep for Turkey Day is tomorrow mom. You should know that by now. And Sean, Leslie and the boys will be here early."

"Why aren't they here now," Maggie asked. "They usually are."

"They got a surprise inspection notice from the health and food safety department of the NYC government that's happening this afternoon." Maggie and Jarrod looked at her. "They aren't worried," Cait smiled. "But they just have to be there for that."

"Got it," Jarrod smiled.

"And Aaron is off tomorrow as well. He's all caught up on his reports and Mat Cruz is chasing his ass out of the office."

Jarrod hugged Cait. "As usual, you've got this all down."

"Yup dad, I do," Cait said into his neck.

 **###**

 **A/N: COP is Chief of Police. The Fairmont Hotel is one of San Francisco's premier hotels that is located on Nob Hill.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK – I'm a mean Rockie. *Points to the tissue box*.**

 **Or just an author trying to make my 100** **th** **story special.**

 ***waves to pmp1208***

Chapter 3

Jake and Jarrod were putting the final leaf into the formal dining room table. Mike came up the stairs with the box holding Cait's centerpiece. Cait finished stirring up the dressing for the Asian Cole Slaw which was already chilling in the fridge in the garage. Maggie reached into the potato bag and pulled out the last one. "I love you," Maggie smiled, kissing it. Cait laughed at her and noticed Bella getting up from her nap and heading to the garage door.

"Dad home girl," Cait asked. Bella happily barked an answer and wagged her tail. Cait walked towards the garage door and opened it. "Stay Bella." Bella sat down as Cait went into the garage with Aaron stopping his SUV.

Cait smiled at Sean as he got out. "Hi Sean," Cait said.

"Hi Cait," he replied, pulling her into a hug. "I've missed you."

"Likewise brother; it's been too long."

"Yeah, I know. We had a crazy summer between the restaurant and two weddings in Leslie's family," he said, reaching to open the backdoor.

"I know – life is busy," Cait smiled.

Wyatt raced around the door and flew into Cait's open arms. "Hi Aunt Cait," he enthused. "I've missed you so much," he said, hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you," Cait said kissing his cheek. Cait set him on his feet. "Look at how much you've grown," she smiled. Wyatt proudly grinned. "Do you like pre-school?"

"Mrs. Doogan is awesome!" Cait smiled at him, reaching for Leslie to hug her. Aaron pulled a sleeping Ethan out of his car seat and gently put him to his shoulder. Mike came out the door to help with the luggage with Jake behind him. They shared greetings with the group as well. Aaron handed Ethan to Cait and went to the trunk as well. Cait got Leslie and Wyatt headed into the house and followed them.

"There's my pal," Jarrod smiled as Wyatt ran to him for a hug. "Wow – have grown up on me," he said as he gave Wyatt a huge. Maggie was waiting next with a large smile. Bella was sitting by the lunch counter anxiously looking over the scene. Maggie put Wyatt down after hugging him and helped him out of his coat and handed it to Jarrod. She went to Cait to help her get Ethan's coat off. Jarrod took that as well and headed to the coat hooks by the door.

It was then that Wyatt noticed Bella. "Hi Bella," he shyly said.

Cait smiled at Bella, heading for her and Aaron's bedroom to put Ethan down on the bed. "Be gentle and a good girl." Bella stood up wagging her tail. She sniffed Wyatt's offered hand and then licked his face. Wyatt smiled and started to pet her.

"You've got someone new to play with," Jarrod smiled, rubbing Bella's head. Five minutes later, they were romping together in the Great Room, having a mighty tug-of-war contest with one of Bella's toys.

A bit later, they all sat around the nook table with Ethan in Jack's old highchair and Mike, Jake and Wyatt at the lunch counter. Earlier in the fall, Cait had made three huge batches of homemade vegetable beef soup. She had thawed out some just for their lunch. Ethan was happily eating the left over mac and cheese that Mike had made Friday night. Leslie looked at Cait and Maggie. "So what do we have to do this afternoon for prep?"

Cait and Maggie looked at each other. "Not much," Cait said. "The veggies are cleaned for the relish tray. I made the orange Jell-O this morning and got the cole slaw ready. And I finally relented on buying whole turkeys. I believe in two pounds of turkey per person. You obviously can't buy a sixty-four pound bird. And I'm not spending three days cooking four birds."

Sean pulled his spoon out of his mouth and pointed it Aaron. "Your highly intelligent wife finally wised up."

Aaron smiled. "I'm not touching that line."

"Coward," Sean fired back.

"No Sean, I don't like sleeping on the couch."

"How many times has that happened?" Jake winked at Mike. Aaron put his spoon in his bowl and looked at Sean.

"None," Cait interceded. "But he got close one time," she evilly smiled at Aaron.

"When," Aaron asked.

"It's OK honey," Cait smiled. "The make-up sex was awesome."

The table roared with laughter as Jake and Mike shouted "TMI!"

Cait looked at Sean and Aaron. "You two done now?" Sean laughed and rubbed Aaron's shoulder. They laughed together some more.

Jarrod smiled at Maggie. "So we have a normal family after all with four brothers getting on each other nerves?" The group roared again with laughter.

"Yes you did Jarrod," Leslie smiled as she got up from her chair to get Ethan cleaned up. Wyatt was already in the living room, playing with some of his cars under Bella's watchful eye. "Now, does anyone mind if I get the rest of my update on how to help out Cait," she asked looking around, cleaning up Ethan. Aaron and Sean looked at each other, smiled and then shook their heads.

Cait smiled at Leslie. "So I bought four fourteen pound bags of all turkey meat at our local grocery store. The butcher said a turkey has two pounds of bones. Mom and I cooked them yesterday while we made our frozen desserts. All we have to do tomorrow is heat the meat back up. So in answer to your question, I just have to bake the dinner rolls. We can heat them up in the microwave. And I'm thinking about making my stuffing today but I haven't decided on that."

Maggie smiled. "I'm making the cinnamon rolls for tomorrow."

Leslie shook her head, pulling Ethan out of the high chair and setting him on his feet. He took off towards his brother and Bella. "They don't have to be warm Cait. Just serve them as is."

"That's what I said," Maggie said.

Sean eyed Cait. "I agree. How many are coming for dessert?"

"Just the Brooks' and Father Jimmy," Cait said.

Sean looked at Aaron. "None of the former team members are coming?"

Aaron shook his head. "Alex and James Blake moved to Boston. She resigned her FBI commission and is teaching fulltime at Harvard with James. And the Callahan's are going to Chris' family in Charleston, South Carolina."

Jake mischievously smiled at Cait. "What's the desserts mom?" Cait stuck out her tongue at him. They adults around the table laughed.

"Thanks Uncle Jake," Mike said, putting in another bite of his soup.

"Mom made her usual Cream de Menthe dessert and I made….."

"Come on mom, make my day," Mike said.

Cait beamed. "The Buster Bar dessert."

"YES!" Mike and Jake shared a high five. Cait shook her head at those around the table that were laughing at Mike's response.

"I'll make my apple pie tomorrow, which will still be warm," she said looking at Leslie and Maggie. They both laughed. "Sandy is making a blueberry pie and Fran is making a pumpkin pie; plus doing the sweet potatoes as usual. She's been here since Monday to spoil Hank some more," Cait smiled.

Maggie smiled. "I'm still trying to imagine Derek changing diapers."

Aaron smiled. "So am I." The group laughed. "But I know Savannah – he is." They all laughed more.

Jack blew in the garage entry way door three hours later, dropping his bookbag and coat on the entry way floor. He ran into the home and spotted Sean. He flew at him with Sean beaming. "Uncle Sean!"

"Hey pal," Sean smiled, pulling Jack into his arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you," Jack said hugging Sean. Cait put her arm around Aaron's waist and smiled at him. "Where's Aunt Leslie and the boys?"

Sean smiled. "They're upstairs right now." He put Jack on his feet. "You are getting too darn big for me to pull off the floor." Jack proudly smiled. "So who's the girlfriend in fifth grade?" Jack blushed. "Oooo come on kid; I know you got one," he wickedly smiled.

"Sean!" Cait said. "What is the Morgan's line?"

Jack pointed at Sean. "You are so busted." Sean laughed.

Leslie walked into the Great Room carrying Ethan, up from his afternoon nap with Wyatt walking with her. She was carrying a small oblong box. Sean smiled at her. Sean crouched down to look Jack in the eye. "Pal, my family has something to do for your family," he said, rubbing Jack's chest.

"What's that Uncle Sean?"

Sean smiled at Jack. "We need to get our coats on first. Please be patient. I know, being your father's son that is not a virtue with you but please Jack, just let us do our thing." Maggie, Jarrod, Jake and Mike all looked at Cait and Aaron. They shook their heads.

Sean hung up Jack's coat and got his family bundled up for the cold that had set in on the east coast. They moved together as a family to the French doors going out to the patio and pool area. Jack looked at his parents and brother that approached him and moved to the doors. Jarrod nodded at Maggie, figuring out Sean's plan and put his arm around her waist to join the family. Jake followed along.

Sean and Leslie crouched down in front of the memorial for Beans and Mudgie. Leslie opened the box she had. She and Sean helped Wyatt and Ethan put two silk roses on the dogs' grave. Sean pulled out the other two and put the box on the ground. He and Leslie added theirs and they took time together as a family. The rest could see Sean and Leslie talking with Wyatt.

Cait pulled Jack closely to her as he wiped a tear away. Aaron pulled Mike to his shoulder. Cait wiped her own tear away. Jarrod wiped one away while handing his handkerchief to Maggie. Jake pulled Aaron, Mike and Cait holding Jack close to his massive chest. "God bless them," Jake quietly said. Jack turned and buried his head into Cait's stomach.

She rubbed his head, hugging him. "Family honors family Jack. Sean, Leslie and the boys didn't have to do that. Yet, because they are our family, they did. Because they love us. Just like Beans and Mudg."

"That's why grandma, Jake and I did when we got here as well Jack," Jarrod said, rubbing his shoulder. "And remember our talk?"

Jack looked at his grandfather, wiping another tear away, nodding his head. "I know grandpa. But it still hurts." Bella nosed her way through the group and bumped her head against Jack's chest. "Thank you Bella," Jack smiled, petting her.

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Sean went to the front door and looked out the window. "Aaron, you better get this."

Aaron walked into the entry way. "Thanks Sean," he smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Stay close."

"You got it," Sean said.

Aaron put the chain into the lock, turned the dead bolt and cracked the door open. The delivery man smiled at him. "Hello sir. I'm Brad, a college student trying to make some money. I work for Betsy's Bloomers as their delivery person. I was told you take your home's security very seriously. I don't have any official identification. However sir, I will tell you my full name is Bradley Warton and I'm going to reach into my pocket to show you my driver's license." Aaron nodded and looked it over.

"How can I help you Brad," Aaron asked.

Brad smiled. "I was told to give you this first." He handed an envelope to Aaron.

He immediately recognized JJ's handwriting and smiled at the kid. "Give me second Brad." Brad smiled. Aaron shut the door, pulled off the chain and opened it.

"We good Aaron," Sean asked. He nodded.

Brad looked at Sean. "Actually sir, I have two packages." Sean turned and stood next to Aaron. Brad handed one box to Aaron. He handed it to Sean and took the second, reaching for his wallet. Brad smiled. "Please sir, I don't need a tip; I already got one. I just need you to sign off on the delivery." Aaron handed the second to Sean and signed off with a smile.

"Thanks Brad," he smiled. "Happy Thanksgiving to you and your family."

Brad smiled back. "Same to your sir." He ran back to his delivery van.

Sean took the two boxes to the nook table and put them down as Cait looked at Aaron moving towards him. He smiled at her, handing the card to her. Jarrod nodded at the rest with a smile and Maggie, Jack, Jake, Mike and Leslie gathered around the nook table.

Cait smiled at the envelope. "It's a Hallmark card." Jarrod pulled his pen knife out of his pocket, pulled open the blade and handed it to Cait. "Thanks dad." Jarrod smiled at her. Cait used the knife to open the top of the sealed card and handed it back to her dad. She pulled the card out.

She and Aaron looked at the front of the well selected card and smiled, reading it. Cait opened the card and they both noticed all the signatures from the team. "Why do they think they have to keep thanking us for inviting them," Cait asked, looking at Aaron. "We do this because we love them."

Aaron smiled, pulling her to his chest for a hug. "I think Doc this is their way of saying they love us as well. And truly appreciate it." Cait smiled at him and pulled away. She looked at the hand written message on the left hand side of the card. She shook her head doing a quick scan and then read it out loud, pulling Jack to her.

 _Dear Hotchner family,_

 _We, the team, your team, cannot begin to thank you enough for the many, many times you've opened your home to us. Its warmth and solace has been a godsend to all of us._

 _And you allow us to share Thanksgiving with your family. Making all of us, for a day, part of your family. We all will be forever grateful for that opportunity._

 _Yet, we all know your family suffered a huge loss this year. We, as your team, suffered that loss with you. And mourn that with you. Please accept these gifts that will last a lifetime, with Cait's loving care. We only ask one thing. When your wonderful family invites us into your home next Thanksgiving, these gifts are displayed again._

 _We love you all._

 _Thank you Mudgie and Beans. God bless you both._

 _Your team_

Aaron shook his head at Cait, hugging Jack as Sean opened one package with Jarrod's knife. He handed it to Jake to open the second. Mike sided up to Aaron. Aaron pulled him to his shoulder. Jarrod and Jake pulled out two beautiful silk flower pots of yellow chrysanthemums. "Oh my," Maggie said, wiping a tear. "They're gorgeous."

Jack buried his head into Cait's chest. She hugged him tightly, rubbing his back. Aaron hugged Mike that wiped tears away. "We have to honor their gift," Aaron quietly said.

Mike rubbed Jack's shoulder and nodded at him. Jack smiled and nodded back at his brother, wiping his tears. The four of them, dressed in their coats, placed the two mums on the dogs' graves as the rest watched from the French doors. Jarrod and Jake both held Maggie with their arms around her. Sean held Leslie, holding Ethan, closely to his chest as Sean held Wyatt close to his legs.

Bella joined them. Maggie and Jarrod smiled as she hung her head. "It's almost like Bella knows," Maggie whispered.

Sean rubbed her head. "Good girl."

The entire family was getting ready to head to church that evening for Thanksgiving Eve service. Aaron came out of he and Cait's bedroom and flipped the light on that covered the patio area. Jack smiled at him. "Thanks dad." Jake rubbed his shoulder with a smile at Aaron.

Aaron simply nodded at the two of them with a smile.

###


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your amazing support.**

 **And to all my stateside readers, Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **My OK Teacher pointed out to me this is also my 25** **th** **Family story. I can't believe it's been that many. She also did a proof read for me with my hectic day. She said "you might want to add…."**

 ***points to tissue box***

Chapter 4

Mike grabbed a cinnamon roll and quickly ate it, washing it down with a small glass of milk. He looked at his parents. "Do you mind if I use my debit card for a stop at Starbucks. Andi has slowly turned me on to her favorite Caramel Macchiato. It'll be under ten bucks."

Aaron smiled at him, shaking his head. "We trust you Mike. Just don't forget a receipt to give to mom." Mike smiled with a nod. Cait and Aaron had recently given him a debit card to their checking account, rather than giving him the cash he needed. He was very responsible with it. Jarrod, Maggie, Sean and Leslie proudly smiled at him.

Cait walked up to the nook table with a small paper plate. She put two cinnamon rolls on it, took it to the kitchen and wrapped it with plastic wrap. She walked out of the kitchen and handed it to Mike that was heading for the entry hall coat hooks. "One for you and Andi," she smiled, kissing his cheek, "to go along with your coffees."

"Thanks mom," Mike smiled. "I promise Andi and I will be here by one to help all of you out."

"Son, we're proud of what you and Andi are doing to help our veterans at the VA hospital. Go," Aaron smiled.

Mike kissed Cait's cheek. "Thanks mom," he smiled, taking the plate. "Thanks dad." The rest sent their wishes as well while Mike moved down the entry wall hall.

Sean looked at Aaron. "Is that another match?"

Aaron nodded. "Big time."

Sean smiled. "I can't wait to meet her." Leslie rubbed his shoulder as Jack reached for another cinnamon roll, broke it half and shared it with Wyatt.

Mike sat the plate down on the bench Cait had by the door and reached for his coat. Just then, the door opened, with Lauren and Matt walking in. "Hey little brother," Lauren smiled, giving him a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving. Where you going?

Mike gave her a hug, kissing her cheek. "I'm picking up Andi and we're serving the Thanksgiving meals to the vets at the VA Hospital."

"That's awesome bro," Matt said, hugging him. "Happy Thanksgiving," he smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving to you both," Mike smiled. "I'll be home by one with Andi to be part of Team Hotchner." Matt slapped his shoulder as Mike grabbed the plate and headed out the door.

Jake looked at the couple as they walked into the nook. "Where the hell you two been all week?"

Matt shook his head. "Heads down on getting caught up with law school work." He looked at Aaron. "Did you feel overwhelmed the first year dad?"

Aaron slightly laughed. "More than you want to know," he smiled as the couple shared hugs with everyone. He kissed Lauren's cheek, pulling her into a hug. "Hi sweetheart," he said.

Matt had a raucous reunion with Wyatt and Ethan while Lauren rubbed down Bella. Jarrod looked at them. "You gonna take off your coats and stay a while?"

Matt smiled at him. "In a couple of minutes grandpa." Lauren offered Matt her hand which he took and they walked to the French doors of the back patio. They spent some time honoring Beans and Mudgie, appreciating what all their family and the BAU family had done for them. They came back in and hugged Jack.

"You OK bro," Lauren said, rubbing his head.

Jack smiled at her. "Yeah, I am," he said, hugging her. "What everyone did was amazing." Lauren kissed the top of his head.

Matt looked at Maggie. "They still warm," he asked, pulling off his coat, pointing at the cinnamon rolls.

Maggie eyed him. "You've already forgotten where the microwave is?"

"Busted by grandma kid," Jake smiled. "Again." The group roared with laughter.

"I love you mom," Cait smiled. Maggie pointed at her with a smile.

By noon, Dave was planted in his usual chair at the lunch counter, having a beer. He and Max had spent a few minutes out on the patio before they came in the French doors. Leslie had Ethan sitting on his lap, letting him eat some animal crackers to tide him over to dinner. Dave smiled and rubbed his head as Ethan pulled another off the counter, shoving it into his mouth, smiling at Dave. Dave caught up with Maggie and Jarrod sitting next to him as Matt and Aaron got the fireplaces in the Great Room and downstairs in the den going. Cait stuck her apple pie into the oven.

"You know what I love most about Thanksgiving here," Dave asked, looking at Maggie, sitting next to him. She pushed a stray cracker towards Ethan and shook her head at Dave. "The way it smells. The turkey, stuffing and Cait's apple pie? It takes me back to my childhood at my grandma's," he smiled.

Jarrod shook his head. "It was different at the Barkley ranch; too many of us and grandkids. It was chaotic."

Jake smiled, sipping his beer. "And you and mom supplied how many?" Jarrod scowled at him. "Why Cait and I hid out in the horse barn." Dave laughed as Cait smiled at Jake with a point, taking a sip of her own beer.

By one-thirty which was halftime for the early game, the football watching crowd of Emily, Declan, Tara, Brian and Gina had arrived. Everyone that came into the home went to the French doors to look out on the patio. Cait and Aaron appreciatively smiled at them. So did Dave. He and Jarrod then went downstairs to the den knowing Maggie, Fran and Sandy would soon chase them away from the lunch counter to have their gab fest.

The LaMontagne crew came in the door. Cait and Aaron met them. Will smiled at them, holding a sleeping Michael on his shoulder. Cait smiled at him, nodding her head, quietly and efficiently getting off his winter coat. "Just take him to our bed and pull the comforter over him." Will moved off with a smile.

"I'll take your coat JJ," Aaron smiled.

JJ shook her head. "Sorry Hotch," she smiled, a bit sadly. "Henry wants to do something." Henry put his hand in JJ's and walked with her to the French doors. Will, coming out of the bedroom, joined them and opened the door. The three of them walked out onto the patio.

Aaron put his arm around Cait as they stood at the doors and watched with Sandy joining them. JJ and Will crouched down, both putting their arms around Henry. Henry bent over and rubbed the names of the two dogs. "I miss them," he said, wiping a tear. JJ and Will embraced him together. Sandy rubbed Cait's back. Cait smiled at her.

"The flowers the team sent are so beautiful," Cait said.

"Where'd the roses come from," Sandy asked.

"Sean, Leslie and the boys," Aaron quietly said as he opened the door for the three LaMontagne's to come back in. Henry burrowed his head into Cait's stomach, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you my love," Cait said, kissing the top of his head." Now you," she smiled at Henry, "give me your coat," she said, unzipping it, "and get downstairs so you, Jack and Wyatt can get all hot and sweaty."

"Don't have to tell me twice Aunt Cait," Henry said shaking his arms out of the coat, running for the steps to the den. JJ shook her head at Cait.

Cait smiled at her. "We know boys," she winked. She pulled JJ into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered into JJ's ear.

"We love you," JJ whispered back. Will rubbed Aaron's arm with a sad, soft smile.

"Thanks Will," Aaron said. "Our family deeply appreciated the gesture," taking their coats to hang them up.

Mike and Andi blew in the door. "Sorry we're late mom and dad." Cait and Aaron smiled at the couple, shaking their heads.

"It's OK son," Aaron smiled. "Your mom schooled Lauren on how to set a proper table," he smiled, pulling Andi into a hug, kissing her cheek.

"You mean dad a Victoria Barkley approved set table," he smiled.

"Exactly Mike," Aaron smiled. Cait beamed at Andi, hugging her.

Andi looked at Cait. "Can I sneak a peek?" Cait proudly smiled and nodded her head. Mike took her hand and led her to the formal dining room.

Andi took one look around. "Wow," she appreciatively said. "That centerpiece is absolutely beautiful." Mike told her the story behind it and then quietly took her to the patio. When they came back in and Mike hung up their coats, he took her into the kitchen to introduce her to Maggie and Sandy.

Mike smiled at her. "Ready for the test," he smiled with a question.

"Bring it on," Andi smiled. "I'm awesome with remembering names." Aaron and Cait smiled at each other as the couple headed for the downstairs den.

"Ooooo she's a keeper," Maggie whispered to them. Sandy nodded her head in agreement with a smile.

Two minutes later, the Morgan clan came in the door with Hank loudly crying. "That doesn't sound good," Cait said, moving to the entry way. Aaron followed her. Cait took one look at Savannah and saw a very frazzled new mother. She glanced at Fran.

"I'm at a loss as well," Fran said. "He's just not happy." Cait pulled the crying Hank out of Savannah's arms and got him out of his coat.

"We've got him," Aaron smiled, taking the diaper bag from Savannah. "And we know the three of you want to do something before you take your coats off. " He shook his head. "I can't tell you how much my family and I appreciate it."

Morgan rubbed his shoulder. "They were part of your family Hotch. And you open your home to us every Thanksgiving. That makes them our family as well." Aaron smiled at him as the three moved off.

Cait held Hank close. "He's got a major tummy ache. I can feel it churning." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a dish cloth. She looked at Aaron. "You got my back?"

Maggie took the dish cloth from Cait. "I've got this," she smiled at Aaron, rubbing his arm. It took Cait a couple of minutes but she finally got two large burps out of Hank. He settled down. "No chunks," Maggie smiled. Another odor filled the kitchen.

Cait winked at Maggie. "Good thing Dave is downstairs," she smiled. "I don't think he'd enjoy this smell," she said as she moved to the half bath off the kitchen. Aaron brought the diaper bag and followed her. "Aaron, please grab one of the pool towels." She looked at Maggie. "We're going to need a plastic grocery bag mom." Maggie moved to the pantry and pulled one out. Aaron went into the laundry room and grabbed a towel, folding it and put it on the floor. Maggie handed the bag to Aaron.

By the time the three Morgan's came to the bathroom to check on Hank, Cait was washing out Hank's pants in the sink as Maggie was heading for the garage with the plastic bag. Cait dropped the pants on the towel and wash rag she had used that were lying on the floor and took them to the laundry room, tossing them all into the washer, along with Hank's pants. Aaron was sitting on the toilet, pulling on Hank's clean pants Savannah had in the diaper bag as Hank yawned at his parents and grandmother.

Savannah looked at Cait, coming back in. "You didn't have to do that."

Cait smiled, moving to the sink to wash up. "You honored our family," she smiled. "We take care of yours." She looked Savannah and Derek. "And two things," she smiled. "Number one – been there, done that. Number two – I know how to scrub," she winked at Savannah, washing up.

Aaron pulled the deeply yawning Hank to this shoulder, grabbing a bath towel off the rack. "I take it he didn't nap this morning?"

Morgan shook his head. "We've been putting up with him crying for over three hours." Aaron and Cait looked at each other, seeing two extremely frazzled parents.

Fran looked at Cait as she dried her hands. "Any ideas?"

Cait looked at Savannah. "What did he have for breakfast this morning?"

"Cereal and some pureed apricots."

Cait smiled at Fran. "Ahhhh apricots," Cait smiled. "Most babies will go for them. Their systems on the other hand…." Cait smiled.

"So scratch apricots off the list," Derek said.

"Might be a good idea," Hotch smiled at him, getting Hank to fall asleep.

"Aaron, he needs to be warm while he sleeps. His tummy had a major problem."

Aaron smiled at her. "I've got just the solution." He looked at Cait. "Why I grabbed the towel Doc," he smiled. He took Hank, already sleeping on his shoulder into the Great Room. Bella and Max just settled in for their usual afternoon snooze by the French doors, enjoying the sunshine coming in the windows of the door.

Aaron crouched down as Bella lifted her head to look at him. "Hey girl," he smiled with a whisper. "You got a sleep partner." Max raised his head. Aaron put the towel down and then put Hank on it closely to Bella's tummy. Bella laid her head back down, wrapping her legs a bit around her charge. Max got to his feet and laid back down closely to Bella's feet.

Derek put his arm around Savannah and just shook his head at her. Leslie rubbed Maggie's back standing in the kitchen watching the scene. "I think the new generation just accepted the torch of responsibility," she whispered with a smile, rubbing Maggie's back.

Maggie put her arm around Leslie. "And they will not fail as well."

Sandy nodded her head at Fran with smile, pulling her to her shoulder.

"Thank you for the flowers," Cait said, rubbing Derek's back looking at them both as Aaron joined them.

Derek pulled Cait to him and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Mother Goose." He looked at Aaron. "Thanks Hotch." Aaron smiled at the couple.

Morgan looked at them. "Is Garcia here yet?" Aaron and Cait shook their heads. "Damn, I need to send her a text or she'll fly in here like she usually does and disturb all this," he said, reaching for his phone. Cait, Aaron and Savannah nodded their heads at them with huge smiles as the kitchen ladies enjoyed a quiet laugh.

Hank peacefully slept. Garcia and Kevin came in the door ten minutes later. Aaron met them in the entry way. "I'll take your coats," he smiled. "You don't want to go near the French doors right now." He pointed at them across the expanse of the home to Garcia.

Garcia took one look and smiled. "That's just too awesome." She rubbed Aaron's arm. "Please know that we do want to send out loves to Beans and Mudgie."

Aaron put his arm around her shoulder. "They already know. The flowers are beautiful. And are cherished by this family."

"Sent with love from your BAU family," she smiled at him. "And we all weren't hung over the next day following Jayje's idea," Penelope said.

"Thank you for that as well," Hotch replied. Kevin stifled his laughter. Aaron smiled at him. "Thank you Penelope."

"You're most welcome," she smiled.

"The gang is downstairs," Aaron smiled.

After sharing hello's with the ladies of the kitchen, with Penelope and Kevin hugging Cait, they headed towards the downstairs den.

Cait looked at the kitchen group. "We're just missing three," she smiled.

Maggie looked at Cait. "How is Diana doing? I know you keep in touch with her."

Cait beamed. "She spends weekends at Bill's home. Dr. Norman and the staff are highly considering making that a bit more permanent."

"That's amazing," Sandy said. Cait smiled.

Maggie looked at the clock. "But it's getting pretty late Cait."

Cait shook her head. "Relax mom; one of the side effects of the new drugs she is on is that she needs to rest. I'm sure Spencer and Bill have her napping. Remember last year?" Maggie looked at her. "She wanted to brush her teeth after napping." Maggie nodded her head with a smile.

The Reid family walked up to the front door fifteen minutes later. "Spencer, you ring the doorbell. We do not just walk in."

"Got it mom," he smiled, pressing the button. Aaron was hanging around upstairs, anticipating their arrival.

He pulled the door open before Reid could ring the doorbell and put his finger to his lips. "There's a sleeping little boy across the room that had a horrible morning. We want to keep him sleeping," he smiled. The Reid's quietly entered in. "Let me take your coats," Aaron smiled.

Diana looked at him and gave him a hug. "Aaron, we want to honor a sacrifice as a family."

He gently put his arm around her and pulled her into the home. He pointed at the French doors across the room where Hank was peacefully sleeping with Bella and Max. He kissed her forehead. "The next generation is doing that for you," he smiled.

"That's amazing," Reid said, smiling at his dad.

"Oh my," Diana said. "That's just precious." She looked at Aaron. "Bronte said you pass a torch to those that follow you."

"It's been passed," Aaron smiled. He looked at Reid. "Thank you."

"It was a pleasure and a true honor to be part of it Hotch," Reid smiled.

Hotch shook Bill's hand. "Welcome," he smiled. "Again."

"Aaron, Diana and I have waiting for this all year," he smiled. "Truly."

"You're not the only ones," Cait smiled, pulling Diana into a deep hug as Aaron got her coat off.

Diana proudly smiled at Cait. "I'll have you know, I flew this year. It still scared me a bit; but I did it."

Cait hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy with the progress you've made."

Just then, Jarrod came up the steps. He shared a greeting with the group. "Dad, can you chase our sons up here without whistling?"

Jarrod looked at her. "There's a line for the bathroom downstairs and I have had two beers with Dave …"

The Reids laughed as Cait waved him off to the nearest bathroom. Aaron flew down the steps. He pointed at Matt. "Get your brother and your ladies upstairs pronto." Matt and Mike knew the tone. The four of them put their beer bottles on the bar and headed up the steps.

Diana and Bill admired Lauren's ring and the three of them warmly greeted Mike who deeply hugged Diana and introduced Andi. "You're good kid," Diana winked at him. She pointed a finger at him. "Don't lose her; a mother knows."

Mike smiled. "Thank you Diana. I now have two mothers all over my butt." The group laughed.

Spencer and Bill looked at Cait. Cait smiled. "Dr. Norman gave me a head's up. But honestly, he wanted me to do her BP check after all this, rather than letting her take some time." She smiled at Diana, rubbing her arm. "You're doing that well in his world."

"Let's do it," Diana smiled. They went to the study as the rest went into the home with Mike and Matt helping their dad hang up the coats of the Reid family.

Cait and Diana walked into the kitchen area ten minutes later. Maggie eyed Cait as she greeted Diana. "Flying colors mom," Cait smiled.

"I'm so happy for you," Maggie smiled at Diana, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm happy for me," Diana whispered in Maggie's ear. "I've got my husband and son back in my life."

Maggie looked at her. "They're your family; that's all that matters." Diana nodded with a smile looking at her. Diana smiled at her and shared hugs with Fran and Sandy.

Cait, starting to get busy in the kitchen, looked at Matt that buzzed through. "Why do I hear the showering running downstairs?"

"Because Jack and Henry are old enough to perspire and dad and Will chased their butts into the shower. They reek." He held up their two stinking shirts and t-shirts.

"Thank you for that," Cait said.

Matt headed to the laundry room, putting them in the wash machine and went into the bathroom. He came back out and looked at Cait. "Mom, you want me to start that load in the washer?"

"My God," Maggie said. "He's finally figured out how to work that thing?"

"Enough to know to use cold water with the colored shirts grandma," Matt said.

Maggie looked at Matt. "There is something to be extra thankful this day." Matt stuck his tongue out at her as he headed back into the laundry room to start the load.

When he came back out, Cait looked at him. "Please tell anyone coming upstairs to do it quietly." Matt looked at her. Cait pointed into the Great Room.

Matt smiled. "Got it mom."

Sandy looked at Cait. "JJ told me that Henry was getting like that." Cait looked at her. "Really? That young?"

Cait nodded her head. "Usually around seven or eight. I have a really fun time," she sarcastically said, "with Jack at Target to find the right antiperspirant that he likes. He smells them all."

"Oh good lawd," Diana said. "He sounds like Spencer. I remember him at that age. Our local Walgreen's had store security closely watching us." She looked at the other mothers. "Guess how that worked in my world back then?' They all laughed.

-00CM00-

Matt, Lauren, Mike, Andi, Declan, Jack, Henry and Wyatt stood at the end of Cait's formal dining room table precisely at four in the afternoon behind Dave. Hank was happily playing with some toys in the Great Room on Cait's large comforter under the watchful eye of Bella and Max. Ethan was in the high chair at the end of the table next to Aaron while Michael was in the seat that attached to the table that Henry used the first Thanksgiving at the Hotchner's. Jack and Henry said the prayers for the bounty they all looked at around the table.

With prayers done, Dave lifted his wine glass holding up a glass of the Barkley Family vineyard's finest Chardonnay. "A toast," Dave said. He smiled. "To family." He lifted his glass to the group. Those around the table raised their glasses.

Henry eyed him. "You done Uncle Dave? I'm hungry." The group all laughed.

"When aren't you," Dave smiled back. The group laughed more.

 **###**

 **A/N: The Bronte reference was all me. Writer prerogative.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Michael and Ethan had toddled off to Bella and Max, pulling out cars from the play box Cait had for them. They sent them careening around the living room with the dogs chasing them and returning the cars to the boys. Declan, Jack and Henry went upstairs to play a video game. Wyatt tagged along to watch. The older Hotchner boys and their ladies moved to clear dishes from the guests. The guests commented, again, about the great meal and thanked all the cooks. Will looked at Fran. "Your sweet potatoes are as good as my grand mama's," he smiled.

"Thank you Will," Fran smiled back. Mike came in with two more bottles of wine and expertly opened the first. He poured his mother some more and then moved around the table.

Sean smiled. "Learned well that Jedi." Aaron just shook his head at him. Cait shook her head at both of them. They both looked at her.

"Aaron, you bite the boys in the butt about getting along and rightly so. And yet you two can't bury the hatchet."

"Old habits die hard Cait," Sean smiled. "Sorry."

"Harder try Jedi," Cait fired back at him. The group at the table all laughed.

Dave held up his glass to Mike. Mike eyed him. "Michael my boy, I intend to repeat last year and have you and Matthew get me downstairs on the couch and tuck me in for the night. I've got nothing to do tomorrow except lay around the house nursing my hangover, watching college football."

"Rock on Uncle Dave," Mike smiled filling his glass.

Brian looked at Dave. "How'd the duck hunting go this year with Max?"

Dave smiled. "We had to work a bit earlier this fall to get him used to my commands. But he was flawless in the water." He paused. "Actually, he proved to me how old Mudgie was getting. I just didn't want to accept it."

Jarrod smiled at Mike. "Nailed that profile." Mike smiled. Dave looked at Jarrod. "When they were all out at the ranch and deeply hurting, Michael, your boy," Jarrod smiled at Dave, "pointed that out to everyone on our big horseback ride up into the hills around the ranch."

The team looked at Mike. He shrugged. "I'm the scientist; the pragmatic. I hate what that bastard did to our family. But that ass saved Uncle Dave and us from making a tough decision down the line. I noticed Beans was showing signs of the Lab hip problems when she would sleep with me at night." The team all smiled at Mike as he moved back to kitchen.

Tara looked around the table. "Big horseback ride," she smiled with a question.

Morgan shook his head looking at Aaron. "I'm sorry man; but I just cannot see you on a horse."

Aaron smiled. "As long as I don't have to keep up with my wife, I've gotten better over the years to the point I really enjoy it as well." He deeply smiled. "And Jack and grandpa are riding partners every morning when we're at the ranch." The group around the table smiled.

Cait rubbed his shoulder with a smile. "You've turned into a great rider."

Tara looked at Cait. "I'm sorry; I want details on this big horse ride."

"Me too," Diana said. "I love stories like this."

Cait smiled. "When I was growing up, being the oldest grandchild, if I wasn't swimming in a pool, I was riding with grandpa. Uncle Nick and Uncle Heath had taken most of the day to day operations of the ranch. He loved having his first grandchild riding with him, no matter what sex. And he literally knew every inch of the ranch. He showed me most of it before he got killed."

Diana looked at Spencer. "Jarrod's father, Cait's grandfather got killed by a former ranch hand that Cait's grandfather had fired," he told her.

Diana looked at Cait. "How old were you?"

"I was nine when it happened."

Jarrod shook his head and looked at Tara. "To answer your real question, the east end of the ranch includes land that has the foothills of the western side of the Sierra Nevada mountain range. The flatland going away from the hills is where the cattle graze and peach tree crops are. The north end of the land, in the foothills is where two of Maggie and I's sons run the Barkley winery. The southeast corner is where the ranch sits. So we always go up into the foothills just north of the ranch for our family ride. It gets steep in places that Caitie knows."

"We pack lunches and drinks for the day and put them on a pack horse," Maggie added. "We love it."

Fran looked at Maggie. "You go too?"

Maggie smiled. "Miquel, the horse barn foreman makes sure I get the gentlest horse. But yes, I do. And I love it. We have a wonderful day. Miner's Falls is beautiful. And we always picnic around a spring fed lake. And Mister Low Tech," she smiled, rubbing Jarrod's arm, "playing around with Goggle Earth found a huge waterfall on the property. Cait took us up there. Even with Lauren and myself being the not most experienced riders."

"Cait," JJ asked.

"Getting there was easy for them. I never took them there before because of the ride back down. It's a steep climb back down; not one for inexperienced riders. I worried about mom, Jack and Lauren."

Emily looked at Jake. "She's that good on a horse," she asked, pointing at Cait.

"She can ride my ass into the ground," Jake smiled.

""You doubted that Emily," Dave said with a smile, taking a sip of his wine.

Jake smiled. "Lightning is the meanest riding horse on the ranch." He pointed at Cait. "When Cait is in the saddle, he's like the dogs. 'I'm answering to the boss'."

"Jake that is the only reason why we fly out there every year. So I can kick Lightning's ass," Cait snarked. The group around the table laughed.

JJ looked at Cait. "Hotch mentioned something about Bella and 'problem child'?" JJ softly smiled.

Cait shook her head. "I thought I was past having to put a 'child' into a timeout." The group laughed. "The worst was the day I came home to garbage all over the kitchen. She had figured out how to open the door on the garbage bin in the kitchen island." The team snickered a bit. "And after I just got that all cleaned up, she threw up on the carpet. That was as close of a 'pull out my service weapon moment' I'll ever have." The whole group laughed out loud.

Cait smiled. "And that's when I said screw this new school method of parenting. I swatted her ass twice." Cait beamed. "Like Lightning, I think she figured out who rules the roost. And it wasn't her." Aaron smiled, rubbing her shoulder. Dave gave her the Rossi point. They all laughed more around the table.

Sean got up out of this chair, looking at Maggie. "Come on grandma – we've got leftovers to take care of," he smiled. The rest of the group around the table helped to clear it. The older boys and their ladies were downstairs sitting around the bar playing Cribbage.

The team dived into doing the dishes as Savannah fed Hank his dinner. Tara washed and Emily rinsed them. Reid and Morgan fought over drying them as JJ helped Maggie put them away. Diana, Sandy and Fran, sitting at the lunch counter, shook their heads at their children as Cait handed Diana the cup of tea she made for her. Dave poured two mugs of coffee and added a touch of Bailey's to them both with a smile and served Fran and Sandy. Gina and Brian went downstairs to kibitz on the action down there. Jarrod and Bill enjoyed a sip of their scotches in the living room with the boys playing. Cait slipped into the laundry room and fed Bella and Max. She threw the load of clothes into the dryer after feeding them and went back into the kitchen.

Aaron came into the kitchen and pulled Cait into a hug. "Thank you again." He kissed her.

"You two need some privacy," Morgan kidded.

"No, we can wait until later," Hotch smiled. The team snickered.

"Now you're bragging," Morgan asked. Aaron just smiled at him. The team laughed as Aaron accepted a scotch with Bailey's from Dave and handed it to Cait. Dave handed a second one to Aaron.

"Atta boy," Dave proudly smiled. Morgan just shook his head at Dave. The team laughed more.

"Gee thanks Derek," Maggie scolded. "Jarrod and I will get woke up tonight."

"We thought you and dad were used to it from when we're out at the ranch and you two are across the hall." Dave high fived Cait.

"That's it," Morgan said. "I'm out of here."

"Yeah, go sulk stud," Emily said, over emphasizing the last word. The team doubled over with laughter. Diana slapped her knee laughing as Sandy and Fran laughed as well. Aaron laughed and pulled Cait to him.

The laughter died down as Jack and Henry came into the kitchen. Declan had stopped to watch the final minutes of the Dallas and Washington football game on TV. "Are we doing the music thing tonight," Henry asked.

"You bet we are," Cait smiled. "You and Jack go get everyone." They took off.

Cait and Aaron heard the door in the garage open. Aaron looked down the entry way and shook his head as the group entered. "We love that you're here; but why so early?"

"Number one," John Brooks said, "we didn't want to miss the musical entertainment," he smiled. "Number two, two of my idiot brothers-in-law started arguing politics. I looked at Jessica and said, 'we're out of here'."

Cait smiled at Hannah rolling her eyes, shaking her head. "That does get old every year," Hannah said as Cait helped her out of her coat. "But obviously, it got nasty in a hurry this year. I was glad to leave."

"And I found a straggler," Jessica said smiling, thumbing over her shoulder.

"Blessings to all in this home," Father Jimmy said with his best Irish brogue. He handed a bag to Aaron. "Be careful with that my son; its two bottles of communion wine." Cait just shook her head as Jessica laughed.

Dave shook his head. "It's about time you contributed Jimmy." Aaron put the brown bag on the counter and pulled out more scotch and a bottle of Bailey's. The four came in and shared greetings with every one.

The three Brooks and Jimmy went to the French patio doors. Aaron had already turned on the patio light. "Oh my, that's beautiful," Hannah softly said as all the kids came into the Great Room. Jessica rubbed away a tear. They turned around and moved away. Jimmy lingered a minute, bowing his head in prayer. When he finished, he made a small sign of the cross out the window to the memorial.

The kids had just finished sharing hugs with the Brooks when Jimmy joined them. Jack gave him a huge hug. "Thank you Father Jimmy."

Jimmy rubbed his back. "Jack you know me. I don't do Saturday morning masses. Except one a year." Jack looked at him. "I will not miss doing the mass where all the pets are blessed. I'll put up with barking, cats hissing and a pot bullied pig snorting rather than your Uncle Dave snoring through my sermon." The room roared with laughter.

Aaron flipped the lights off and on a couple times like a theater did just before the start of the show. "You in a hurry to get that promise later Aaron," Dave growled. "Let me get some drinks poured."

Matt shook his head with a smile. "I'll help you Uncle Dave."

"I'll be the bar wench," Lauren smiled.

Savannah looked at Cait with a yawning Hank, already in his p.j.'s, finishing a bottle. "Where can I put him down?"

"He's had a long, hard day and needs more rest. You can put him down in Matt's old room," Cait smiled. "If you shut the door, he won't hear too much."

Leslie smiled at her. "I'll show you where it is. I've got to get Ethan's p.j.s and diaper stuff to get him ready for bed soon."

Derek pulled Savannah to his shoulder as she sat down next to him when she returned. "How is he?"

Savannah smiled. "Conked out already." Derek handed her a Bailey's on the rocks, kissing her forehead. Cait smiled at both of them. The rest of the group settled in with their drinks. Mike blinked the lights again.

"Oh good," Tara smiled. "The show is starting." Everyone smiled.

Matt walked up to the piano, pulled out a bow tie from his back jeans pocket and attached it around his neck above the open collar of his long sleeved polo shirt he was wearing. He looked at the group. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he seriously said. "We begin tonight's performance with Mr. Jackson Hotchner performing Pachelbel's Canon in D." Matt took the tie off and put it around Jack's neck as he walked to the piano to polite applause. Jack approached the piano, put his hand on the end, bowed to the applause and moved between the piano and the bench. When he got to the middle of the piano bench, he faked like his was fanning out the tails of his tux like a concert pianist and sat down. The group lightly laughed.

The version he played of the piece was a simplified one that Cait had found online. They had worked on it all fall. While it was simple and short, it was beautiful. Jack played it flawlessly and in time with the rhythm of the song without any hesitation. And he was now tall enough to reach the pedals of the piano which added to his performance.

When he finished, the group loudly applauded. Jack rose off the bench, put his hand on the end of the piano and bowed again. They all laughed. Jack looked at Cait. "I did it mom!" racing to her.

Cait proudly hugged him. "You were fantastic!"

Aaron pulled him into a deep hug. "Mommy loved that," he whispered in Jack's ear. Cait rubbed Aaron's back with a smile. Aaron set him on his feet and helped him get the bow tie off. "Whose idea was that?"

"Mine," Lauren said. "You got a problem with that _dad_?" The group all laughed. Aaron tossed the tie at her with a laugh. He and Cait moved to sit down on the piano bench.

"Wyatt, what's the song you're learning in preschool," Cait asked, playing some notes. Wyatt shyly looked at her.

"Come on Wyatt," Henry said. "I'll help you."

Cait pulled Wyatt onto her lap as Aaron did the same with Henry. The boys sang _Santa Clause is Coming to Town_. They received a wonderful round of applause as well.

Leslie took Ethan into Cait and Aaron's beedroom to get him ready for bed as Jack and Declan joined the younger guys for _Jingle Bells_. JJ did the same with Michael.

When they finished, the two mothers brought the boys out. Mike looked around the room. "I'm bartending; who needs a fresh drink?"

"That makes me the bar wench this time," Andi smiled. Sean grabbed Wyatt to get him in his p.j.'s and followed Leslie with Ethan in her arms upstairs. JJ and Will followed along to put Michael to bed with Ethan.

"It's intermission already," Jimmy asked. Everyone laughed as he drained his drink and held it out to Andi.

"Matt," Jarrod said. "That fire," he pointed, "needs more wood."

"Got it grandpa," Matt smiled, moving to the wood box. Jake got up and helped him. Jarrod waved his glass. "Ms. Bar Wench?" Andi laughed, grabbing his as well.

Cait winked at Aaron. "I don't think we'll have to worry about waking him up tonight," she whispered. Aaron softly laughed, shaking his head. Sean, Leslie, JJ, Will and Wyatt returned to the Great Room.

"Who's up to bat," Aaron asked.

"I am," Diana smiled. Cait pulled the sheet music down from the corner of the piano and slid closer to Aaron. Diana sat down on the end of the bench as Cait played the introduction to Carole King's _Tapestry_. Diana sang it beautifully.

She returned to her chair to sit down between Will and Spencer, who hugged her. "That was beautiful mom."

"Yes it was," Bill smiled, rubbing her back as she sat down. Derek, Savannah and Fran shared a smile.

Brian and Gina did an absolute comical version of _Rudolph_ , yet including Wyatt and Henry that everyone enjoyed. Tara stepped up to the piano and totally knocked out a cover of Whitney Houston's _Do You Hear What I Hear_ to great applause.

"Cait," Reid said, "please do something," he smiled.

Cait smiled, playing a few notes. "I did this a couple months ago when Jack went to bed. He came back downstairs and told me it was Haley's favorite song. This is for Haley, Beans and Mudgie who are enjoying this evening looking over us. With Carolyn and Erin." Dave smiled as Jimmy rubbed his shoulder. Jack came over and crawled into Aaron's lap as she sang Streisand's _Somewhere_. The Brooks family deeply smiled.

Jarrod and Maggie recreated Maria and Captain Von Trapp's gazebo scene doing _Something Good_ to the delight of Diana. Will did Elvis' _Blue Christmas_.

Cait looked at Declan. "Mr. Show Choir singer – you have nothing to offer?"

Declan walked up to the piano. "I do," he smiled. "But I'll have to do it alone. It's from Hamilton."

"Oooo Hamilton," Cait said.

Declan smiled. "Mom took me to see it the weekend we went to NYC." Emily smiled. JJ rubbed her back. Cait and Aaron smiled as well.

"Good job mom," JJ whispered.

"Rap it out," Cait smiled. Which Declan did; what he didn't expect was Cait hitting the right chords at the right time of his version. When he finished his wonderful performance to great applause, he looked at Cait. "The seven of us snuck up to NYC on a Sunday in June to a matinee of it," she smiled. "But it was train up, car to show, car back to train, train home."

Hannah looked at Sean and Leslie. "They didn't get together with you?"

Leslie shook her head. "It was the only Sunday matinee that Aaron and Cait could get tickets for all of them."

"And they weren't all together," Mike said.

Leslie smiled. "It was also the weekend my sister got married."

"Got it," Hannah smiled.

Mike looked at Matt. "Speaking of which…..we owe mom and dad." Matt nodded his head. Mike walked to the piano, hit a key and the two boys with Lauren and Andi joining them did an absolute amazing acapella version of Leonard Cohen's _Hallelujah_ in four part harmony.

"Wow," Emily said.

"That was amazing you guys," JJ smiled.

As they moved off, Cait played some notes and winked at Aaron. They did a rendition of _Baby its Cold Outside_ together. When they finished, Dave started to open his mouth along with Morgan. Aaron rose up from the piano bench and gave them the Hotchner glare. They clamped their mouths shut. The group around the room roared with laughter.

Henry looked at him. "Does this mean it's time for dessert Uncle Aaron?"

Aaron smiled at him. "Yes it does Henry."

"It's about time," Jack said. "I'm hungry again."

Hannah looked at Cait. "Welcome to pre-teen growth spurt time grandma. He can't eat enough and sleep enough."

Hannah shook her head. "And I thought two daughters getting their periods was tough."

Aaron smiled at her. "Hannah, anytime you want to pick up our grocery bill, Cait and I would love it. Even with Matt out of the house."

"I love you all," Hannah said and then wickedly smiled. "But not that much," she laughed.

"You're lucky you missed out on that club grandma," Maggie smiled. "Jarrod and I have absolutely no sympathy for them," she said waving her finger at Cait and Aaron. "We had four boys." She pointed at Jake. "Including one that is a quarterback in the NFL making six figures that still doesn't chip in when he's home."

Cait looked Jake as she headed into the kitchen. "Dude! You are so busted!" Jake hung his head.

Derek put his arm around Jake's shoulders. "Yup dude; you are," he smiled.

By the time the growing boys, plus Cait and Hotch's older boys and Declan, Will, Derek, Spencer and Jake plowed through the desserts, there wasn't much left. Maggie just shook her head as the guests started to leave.

An hour later as Cait and Aaron said good-bye to the last of their guests, Matt and Mike looked at Dave. He smiled. "I know I'm in no shape to drive. But I can find my way downstairs. And I know where the pillow and blanket is in the closest. I'll stoke up the fire again and be fine," he smiled.

"You sure Uncle Dave," Matt asked.

Dave smiled. "I've got it Matt." The boys hugged him with Lauren and Andi joining them. He moved to the stairs as the four of them said good night to Maggie and Jarrod. Cait, Aaron, Leslie and Sean were upstairs tucking in Jack and Wyatt into Jack's bed.

Jake looked at the two boys. "I have no problem sleeping on the couch outside of your rooms so you and Lauren can stay Matt," he smiled. "But you two help me find my bedding to sleep on the couch. You do not involve your mother," he pointed at Matt.

"Understood Uncle Jake," Matt smiled. "And we live up to mom and dad's no sex rule at home. So we won't bother you."

Mike smiled. "Neither will Andi and me. I'm wiped out." Andi smiled at Mike yawning. Jake mulled over their parents promise and then decided to not tell the boys. The group met Cait and Aaron at the bottom of the steps. They shared hugs.

"Mom and dad," Cait questioned, looking at Jake.

Jake laughed. "Dad is snoring already."

Aaron looked at the boys. Matt smiled. "Dave is in no shape to drive home but well enough to make up his bed downstairs, getting the fireplace going again. Max, after I let him and Bella out went with him. Bella is already conked out on her bed."

"The ding dongs," Mike pointed at Matt and Lauren, "are staying the night.

Cait looked at Jake. "I'm cool with sleeping on the couch sis," he smiled, pulling Cait into a hug. "I making the boys get my bedding together. And I'm enforcing the no sex rule in mom and dad's home," he wickedly smiled. "You two owe me. God help you two with breakfast in the morning." Cait and Aaron laughed and deeply hugged the two couples and Jake. The five of them headed up the steps.

Aaron shut the last of the lights down in the home and headed to him and Cait's bedroom after setting the alarm. Cait came out of the bath area with her glasses on and ready for bed. Aaron looked at her. "What about breakfast tomorrow?"

Cait smiled. "I knew this would all end up this way Aaron. I've got two pans of egg bake in the fridge downstairs."

"I love you," Aaron smiled, pulling her into a hug. "You are amazing." He eyed her. "The promise real?"

Cait smiled at him. "That's up to you."

Aaron smiled and kissed her. "Mrs. Hotchner allow me to get you naked."

"Bring it on," Cait seductively smiled.

 **###**

 **A/N: And that folks, is how you do your 100** **th** **story. :D**

 **There are so, so many peeps that I cannot thank enough for getting me to this milestone with their love and support. My Dutch Delight. My MA Martial Artist to start. Those two have supported me through the writing process of a lot of my stories when I was struggling. I love you both.**

 **I have no words for my OK Teacher that has been my absolute rock. None. Luvs and hugs my friend.**

 **To hurricanehorse, spk and ten - thank you all for being my solid reviewers. Every story. And Shal, I know once you catch up, you'll be right there. Thanks Dal. :D**

 **To all the rest that have reviewed, favorited or followed my work, thank you so much. Or those of you that have just been readers. I say it again. I realize the time it takes to read. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know.**

 **That said, my final shout out goes to one person. My mentor.**

 **My gawd Tigger – I just completed my 100** **th** **story and I can't, for the life of me, find the words to say to you. You, and you alone, inspired all of this with three simple words. "Go for it."**

 **You've held my hand through the bad times, kicked my *ss when I royally needed it and have guided me through this process. I didn't get here without those three words and your confidence in me.**

 **Thank you Thn0715. Always my Tigger. :D**

 ***Knightly bow***

 **I'm gonna take the Christmas holidays off. I need the break after doing TWO major stories back to back.**

 ***does best Arnold* I'll be back. There's a Matt story lurking in my brain. And then, yes ten, Zach will appear again. That story line is not going away. :D**

 **I love you all!**


End file.
